User talk:Rodrigo X/Archive 1
='Archive 1' (12nd May 2011 – 10th November 2013)= __TOC__ Reverting edits I see that you are familiar with Wikia's mechanics and I believe you will benefit from rollback rights to make reversions a bit quicker. I have some specific formats and policies set out already, but give me any suggestions that come to your mind. Scrollmaster (talk) 21:56, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Policies I'm primarily concerned about the amount of player pages and poor quality clan pages around here so I've only created two at the moment, both of them which can be found in Sherwood Dungeon Wiki/Policies. They should be straightforward enough for users to get the messsage. Scrollmaster (talk) 02:25, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Response to admin Sounds like a good plan and I really appreciate that. I will continue adding new posts to Sherwood Dungeon Wiki. (Darkbloodcon (talk) 23:26, October 5, 2013 (UTC))Darkbloodcon Hello. The Paladin allie page and Paladin ally should be moved to Paladin Ally. Whoever created Paladin allie is a terrible editor. --Dracula-RO (talk) 19:04, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :Hey there! Thanks for letting me know. :D I moved the page and marked the wrong one for the writer, but you are right, the editor did a horrid job, we need to fix the page @ Paladin Ally. --- ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x']] (talk) 23:46, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey guys thanks for calling me a terrible editor, really didn't appreciate that. I got messed up on the paladin allie and tryed to delete it but it wouldn't do it for me so I left it there and said to go to paladin ally what is the right one. Now please do not ever change my work about the skeleton avatar and the playable characters, I will go and fix stuff but I don't appreciate that you go to my work and start changing every thing I made. And do not ever delete my stuff like the Skeleton Avatar you deleted. --- (Darkbloodcon (talk) 04:24, November 4, 2013 (UTC)) Darkbloodcon :Calm down! First of all: "we" didn't call you a horrible editor. Dracula did, but I said "the editor did a '''horrid job". I called the editing bad and not the editor itself. :Second of all, this is wiki and everyone is able to contribute together and '''no one owns a page for themselves. I massively improved the Playable characters page. As I said, you nor anyone else own that page and it's always free to be improved. Are you going to disagree it doesn't look better? Because it does, since it has better formatting and organisation this time. Trust me as I've been editing on Wikia for almost 4 years now. :Third and finally, I moved your "Skeleton Avatar" to "Skeleton (playable class)" because it makes much sense like that, I did not fully delete anything. :So please calm down, keep a positive attitude and respect everyone else. --- ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x']] (talk) 19:01, November 4, 2013 (UTC)